Cruel Love
by awkbaekhiee
Summary: "Kau hanya mempermainkanku Chanyeol? Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"-Baekhyun "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, aku sungguh mencintaimu Baekhyun"-Chanyeol Chanbaek, Hunbaek, YAOI! Remake Novel "Angan Sang Cinderella" by Agnes Jessica.
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel Love**

 **Author :** awkbaekhiee

 **Main Cast :** Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun.

 **Other Cast :** EXO member and other

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Angst.

 **Rate :** M

Dulu, sebelum petaka itu datang. Keluarga kami adalah keluarga terhormat yang disegani oleh semua orang. Siapa yang tidak tahu Byun Corp perusahaan yang ayahku bangun dan berjalan dibidang tekstil itu sangat terkenal. Sampai seseorang menghancurkan semuanya. Mengambil semua yang dimiliki oleh kami kecuali rumah kecil yang kami tinggali di pinggiran kota ini. Hanya rumah ini dan isinyalah harta satu-satunya kami.

"Hei Baek! Kau memasak lagi pagi ini?" tanya kakakku Irene.

"Wah, _Oppa!_ Kau seharusnya menjadi cheff ketimbang dokter," Itu suara cempreng milik adikku Yeri.

"Terimakasih makanannya Nak," ayahku tersenyum.

Mereka terlihat tersenyum menyantap makanan hasil karyaku. Memang tidak seberapa, tapi hanya ini yang dapat kubuat untuk melihat senyum keluargaku dipagi hari.

"Aku selesai, aku berangkat," Aku memundurkan kursi ku dan bergegas berangkat untuk kuliah.

"Baiklah, aku juga. _Oppa!_ Tunggu aku"

Aku dan Yeri selalu berangkat bersama. Aku ke kampus dan Yeri ke sekolahnya. Sebagai kakak yang baik, aku harus menjaga adikku dimanapun dan kapanpun. Jadi, sudah kuputuskan semenjak melihat Yeri di bully oleh teman-temannya karena kebangkrutan perusahaan Ayah. Aku memutuskan untuk selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya saat ke sekolah, meskipun dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak seperti dulu dengan mobil mewahku.

"Sudah sampai, baik-baik di sekolah Yeri- _ah_." aku mengusak rambutnya perlahan.

"Jangan mengusak rambutku, nanti rusak tahu!" dia menghempaskan tanganku dan memajukan bibirnya.

 _"Manis sekali adikku ini"_ pikirku.

aku terkekeh melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Ingat, disekolah ini kau hanya perlu belajar. Buktikan pada mereka semua bahwa kau bisa! Kau adikku yang kuat Yeri"

"Tentu, _Oppa_. Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku juga. _Fighting!_ Yeri!"

" _Oppa_ juga semangaatt! _Fighting!_ "

Aku mendengar seruan semangatnya yang menyemangatiku. Kami memang harus saling menguatkan dalam keadaan seperti ini kan?

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju kampus. Oh, perlu kalian tahu. Aku berkuliah dengan beasiswa, walaupun aku anak orang kaya - _dulu_ \- sebelum kejadian itu. Aku memang memilih kuliah dengan memakai jalur beasiswa karena aku ingin berjuang dengan otakku. Bukan uang ayahku.

Saat dipersimpangan jalan, terlihat sebuah keramaian dan sepertinya itu sebuah kecelakaan. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku belum ada mobil ambulance ataupun polisi disana. Karena rasa penasaranku, akhirnya aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ketempat kecelakaan itu.

"Permisi, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku berbasa-basi sedikit kepada wanita disebelahku.

"Ada sebuah kecelakaan. Mobil ini menabrak lampu lalu lintas dan pengemudinya tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya berdarah, sepertinya terbentur" jelas wanita itu

Aku hanya membulatkan mulutku dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Yah, memang akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pengemudi jalan yang ugal-ugalan, jadi tidak heran banyaknya kecelakaan yang terjadi.

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN! PRIA INI TIDAK BISA BERNAFAS!"

Aku mendengar teriakan seorang pria yang tengah menolong korban kecelakaan itu, ntah dorongan darimana aku pun menghampiri sang korban dan terduduk disebelahnya.

"Beri kami ruang, kalian tidak harus mengerubuninya seperti ini. Dia butuh ruang untuk bernafas," jelasku.

Aku melihat wajah sang korban dengan jelas, walaupun terdapat beberapa luka diwajahnya akibat benturan mobil itu dia masih terlihat tampan. Dahinya yang terkespos, kulit wajahnya yang bersinar, dan matanya yang tengah terpejam itu. Bagaikan pangeran yang sedang tertidur.

 _"Apa yang kupikirkan?! Kau harusnya menolong pria ini bernafas Baekhyun! Bukan mengaguminya!"_

Aku meruntuki pikiran bodohku. Bisa-bisanya aku mengagumi seseorang disaat genting seperti ini. Dasar bodoh!

Aku mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk membantunya agar bernafas kembali. Aku bahkan sudah merangsang jempol tangannya supaya dia merasa nyeri, baju si korban pun sudah aku longgarkan. Sesuai dengan apa yang kupelajari dikampusku. Hanya satu yang belum aku coba.

 _"Nafas buatan? Haruskah aku memberikannya? Tapi... Baiklah! Aku kan calon dokter. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menolongnya!"_

Aku membersihkan daerah sekitar bibirnya dengan tanganku, setelahnya aku mulai meletakkan sebelah tanganku di tengkuknya dan sebelahnya lagi kuletakkan di dahi untuk menahan kepalanya dengan posisi kepala si korban agak terkulai ke belakang.

Dan saat itu aku mulai mendengar beberapa orang tengah berbisik _"dia mau apa?" "memberikan nafas buatan?" "apa dia gila?"_ yah terserah kalian saja mau berkata apa. Setidaknya aku membantu disini bukan seperti kalian yang hanya berkomentar.

Kuangkat dagu si korban ke atas dan mulai ku pijit hidungnya supaya tak ada udara yang keluar saat aku melakukan proses nafas buatan nanti. Aku mulai membuka mulutnya dengan tanganku. Jujur saja tanganku agak berkeringat karena ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Oh, maksudku nafas buatan pertama yang akan aku berikan. Ini bukan ciuman kan?

Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Aroma tubuh pria ini sangat memabukkan. Ntah mengapa jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Ini hanyalah sebuah nafas buatan bukan ciuman pertamaku. Dan saat itu bibir kami bersentuhan. Aku mulai menyalurkan udara dari mulutku ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku terus melakukan hal itu tampa memikirkan orang-orang yang tengah menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah apapun. Aku tidak perduli, aku hanya ingin membantu pria ini. Tidak lebih.

Dan, berhasil! Dia bernafas, Tuhan terimakasih. Dan saat dia mulai bernafas ku dengar bunyi ambulance datang. Mereka datang terlambat, huh!

Saat aku akan pergi dari lokasi kecelakaan itu seorang polisi datang menghampiriku.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu korban saat nafasnya hampir berhenti tadi," ucap polisi itu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mencoba membantu" jawabku

"Boleh ku tahu namamu? Siapa tau ini akan berarti untuk orang yang telah kau tolong"

"Mmm.. Baekhyun. Namaku Byun Baekhyun"

"Baiklah terimakasih Baekhyun"

"Sama-sama"

Aku melihat polisi itu berbalik arah dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan aku baru tersadar akan sesuatu, aku pin melirik jam tanganku dan melihatnya. Aku panik dan berlari kesetanan kearah kampusku karena demi apapun aku hari ini...

"Sial! Aku terlambat!"

Hehe ini part 1 nya, gimana? Udah diterangin di Summary kalo aku ngeremake ff ini dari Novel Agnes Jessica. Judulnya Angan Sang Cinderella. Ada yang udah baca novelnya mungkin? :3

Maaf kalo ada typo dan kata-kata yang kurang wkwk. Ini ff Chanbaek kedua aku setelah Oneshoot yang kemaren hehe. Semoga suka dan ini aku pake sudut pandangnya Baekhyun. Sebenernya kelemahan aku disini sih, ga bisa ngatur sudut pandang kalo bikin ff wkwk tapi namanya juga baru belajar. Harap dimaklum :'V

Eh ya, btw Thanks buat ka **Naywind** wkwk yang sudah muter otak ngasih saran buat judul ff ini :*:* I love u so much! Kkkk~ Btw kita juga update barengan ^^ cek story nya juga yaaa :))

Ditunggu reviewnyaaaa :*:*:*

Kritik dan sarannya juga mwehehehe..


	2. Chapter 2

**Cruel Love**

 **Author : awkbaekhiee**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun.**

 **Other Cast : EXO membr and other**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst.**

 **Rate : M**

 **/ Cruel Love /**

Sepanjang pelarianku ke kampus aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar dari dalam saku. Ini pasti ulah Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki albino itu? Dia yang selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku selama ini, padahal kami hanya berteman. Sedangkan yang sahabatku saja, Kyungsoo dan Luhan jarang sekali bersikap seperti Sehun. Sehun itu terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran seorang teman.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, tapi telat," aku menyeka keringat yang keluar dari dahiku.

Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kantin menunggu mata kuliah selanjutnya.

Saat dikantin, aku hanya memesan minuman saja karena aku sadar diri mencari uang itu susah. Itu yang dilakukan Irene _Noona_. Selama ini, dia dan Ayah lah yang mencukupi keperluan kami. Aku ingin membantu, tapi belum ada yang memanggilku untuk wawancara kerja. Padahal aku sudah menaruh lamaran kerja dimanapun.

Aku mengecek handphone ku memeriksa notif disana dan terdapat 9 panggilan dari Sehun, 4 panggilan dari Luhan dan 3 panggilan dari Kyungsoo juga ada beberapa pesan dari mereka semua. Tentu yang mengungguli pesan terbanyak dari Sehun.

 _"Aku terlambat, dan aku di kantin"_

Aku mengetik pesan kepada mereka semua, memberikan kabar bahwa aku terlambat. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menyusulku kemari.

 **/ Cruel Love /**

Aku merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahuku dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun. Dia yang pertama kali datang menghampiriku.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat Baek, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, ada. Aku mengalami kejadian yang tak bisa aku perkirakan Sehun" jawabku

"Ada apa? Perusahaan ayahmu kembali?"

"Itu tidak akan mungkin Sehun"

"Oh, baiklah. Maaf"

"Lalu ada apa?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

Ntah mengapa saat mengingat kejadian tadi pipiku memanas, aku merasakan debaran di jantungku bertambah kencang. Itu hanya sebuah pertolongan, dan itu wajar untukku yang akan menjadi dokter. Aku seorang calon dokter dan itu hanyalah sebuah nafas buatan. Bukan ciuman pertama.

"Hei, kau melamun Baek"

"Ngg... Maaf maaf hehe," aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Luhan bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka langsung duduk disisi ku, dan aku berada ditengah dengan Sehun dihadapanku.

"Tumben kau terlambat Baek" Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Sehun

"Bukan gayamu sekali" lanjut Luhan.

"Yah, aku mengalami sebuah tragedi" jawab ku sekenanya.

"Apa?" Luhan terlihat sangat penasaran dengan ceritaku.

Akhirnya aku menceritakan alasan mengapa aku bisa sampai datang terlambat. Dari mulai kecelakaan itu sampai aku membantu korban yang sialnya tampan itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak ku ceritakan. Tentang nafas buatan itu. Pipiku bahkan memerah karenanya. Sial!

"Kau ini menceritakan tragedi kecelakaan tapi wajahmu memerah seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang terlewat dalam cerita itu?" tanya Luhan.

Luhan itu selalu bisa menebak apa yang kurasakan dan apa yang akan kulakukan. Dia mungkin memiliki indra ke enam atau apa, aku pun tak tahu. Yang pasti dia tengah menatapku curiga sekarang ini.

"Kau berbohong Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo memojokkanku.

"Cobalah percaya padanya, kalian ini sahabatnya kan?" sela Sehun.

 _"Terimakasih Sehun!"_ ujarku dalam hati.

 **/ Cruel Love /**

Tak terasa hari ini begitu cepat berlalu. Padahal baru tadi pagi aku ... Ugh! Apa yang kupikirkan? Itu hanya sebuah nafas buatan. Mengapa aku sampai seperti ini?!

Aku menunggu di halte karena saat ini hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya. Yeri mengabari ku kalau dia sudah dirumah. Ah, syukurlah. Dan kini aku terjebak hujan disini.

TIN.. TIN!

Kulihat sebuah mobil menepi di halte, sepertinya aku mengenal mobil itu dan keluarlah si pemilik mobil itu yang ternyata Sehun.

"Baek, ayo ku antar pulang"

"Tapi rumah kita tidak sejalan Sehun"

"Tak apa, ayolah nanti kau bisa kedinginan dan masuk angin jika terus disini"

"Baiklah"

Aku akhirnya menerima pertolongan dari Sehun. Ntah, aku merasa Sehun itu seorang malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku. Dia selalu ada disaat aku kesulitan. Mengapa Sehun harus melakukan itu semua?

"Ingin mampir ke kedai kopi? Sepertinya cuacanya sangat dingin" tawar Sehun.

Aku berpikir cukup lama atas tawaran Sehun sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali membuka suara.

"Baiklah jika tak mau tak apa Baek" dia kembali menyetir. Aku merasa tak enak jadi aku mengiyakan tawarannya. Mungkin menghangatkan diri dengan kopi sejenak tak masalah.

Disinilah kami di kedai kopi dipinggir kota. Tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai tapi cukup nyaman. Karena suasana kami cukup sepi akhirnya aku membuka obrolan.

"Terimakasih Sehun"

"Untuk?"

"Sudah mau mengantarku pulang dan kopi ini" aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, sama-sama. Lagipula aku sedang tak ingin dirumah jadi berkeliling sebentar tak masalah"

"Tapi arah rumahku dan rumahmu cukup jauh Sehun"

"Jarak bukan masalah untukku Baek. Sudah ku katakan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang aku cintai" Sehun tersenyum dengan hangat kepadaku.

"Jangan seperti ini, Sehun" aku merundukan kepala ku. Tak sanggup menatap kearahnya.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku.. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untukmu"

"Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku hanyalah butiran debu jika berada di dekatmu" ucapku dalam hati

"Cobalah membuka hati mu untukku Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu," Sehun menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut dan aku mendongakkan wajahku kembali.

Dia kembali tersenyum ke arahku dan itu membuat hatiku menghangat. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"Akan ku coba Sehun"

Baiklah, mungkin Sehun adalah malaikat pelindung untukku. Dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku. Aku akan belajar menerima Sehun bukan sebagai seorang teman. Tapi seseorang yang akan mengisi hatiku.

Kami pun berbincang-bincang, saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, saling mengenal dan sejenisnya. Ternyata banyak hal yang sama yang disukai oleh kami. Lain kali kami akan meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang akan disukai bersama-sama. Dan Sehun ternyata orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku sedikit menyesal baru mengetahui hal ini.

"Sehun, sudah malam. Aku harus pulang"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu"

Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang karena waktu sudah malam. Sepanjang perjalanan sesekali kami mengobrol dan bercerita hal lucu yang membuat kami tertawa dan tanpa sadar aku sudah tiba dirumahku.

"Thanks Sehun"

"Sama-sama"

"Umm.. Mau mampir?" tawarku

"Lain kali saja Baek, sepertinya rumahmu kedatangan tamu"

"Tamu?" Aku membalikan tubuhku ke arah pintu dan ternyata benar. Pintu rumahku terbuka dan ada sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depannya.

"Ah, baiklah aku pamit Baekhyun"

"Hati-hati Sehun. Kabari aku jika sudah dirumah"

"Pasti"

Sehun memutar balikkan mobilnya dan aku pun bergegas memasuki rumah. Tapi, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Langkah kaki ku terhenti karena sebuah teriakan adikku. Aku pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dah kulihat ayahku tertunduk di kaki seorang pria. Ntah siapa pria-pria itu.

"Ayah!" aku berteriak dan sesegera mungkin membantu ayahku untuk berdiri.

"Segera lunasi hutangmu tuan Byun!" ancam seorang pria itu.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa kalian?!" tanyaku dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami pria manis. Hanya, ingatkan ayahmu ini untuk membayar hutangnya kepada bos kami secepatnya"

"Hutang? Hutang apa?! Bahkan kami sudah tak punya apapun lagi!"

"Hutang kepada Tuan Park"

"Tuan Park? Orang itu! Mau apalagi dia?! Apa masih kurang dia mengambil semua usaha milik Ayah?! Kurang ajar! Dengar! Aku dan ayahku tidak akan sudi membayar apapun padanya! Bahkan dia sudah mengambil hak milik kami! Lebih baik kalian pergi!" usirku

"Baiklah kami pergi. Jangan lupa jika kalian tidak membayarnya. Maka aku pastikan ayahmu akan membusuk dipenjara!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, pria tadi pun pergi. Ada tiga orang pria yang datang tadi. Adikku masih menangis, ayahku terdiam dan begitu pula dengan aku. Darimana aku harus mendapatkan uang untuk melunasi hutang ayah? Hutang apa sebenarnya? Aku pun tidak tahu.

"Ayah, Bakhyun, Yeri aku pulang!"

"Oh, ada apa dengan wajah kalian?"

Kakakku datang dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Kulihat dia membawa sekantung makanan. Untuk makan malam kurasa. Aku tak tau harus menceritakan apa kepada kakakku. Aku tak tega jika harus membagi masalah ini kepadanya, padahal dia pun sudah berusaha keras membanting tulang untuk kami semua.

 **/ Cruel Love /**

"Hei, kau sudah sadar? Aku baru saja ingin menginap disini"

"Ini rumah sakit, bukan hotel ataupun apartemen yang bisa kau inapi Sehun"

"Daripada dirumah, aku akan mendengarkan celotehan para tua bangka itu"

"Mereka juga orang tuamu"

"Ya sudahlah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Tidak buruk, kau hanya tertidur"

"Aku hampir mati jika seseorang tidak menolong ku"

"Yah, ambulance yang datang menolong mu"

"Bukan, sebelum ambulance datang. Seorang pria membantuku untuk bernafas. Itu yang dokter katakan"

"Bernafas? Maksudmu memberikan nafas buatan?"

"Ya, seperti itu lah. Dokter bahkan memberi tahuku siapa nama pria itu"

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Bukan tidak ingat, sebenarnya ia hanya menutupi indentitas si pria penyelamatnya itu.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, tidak menghargai orang-orang yang membantumu"

"Aku lupa, nanti akan ku tanyakan pada dokter itu"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur," Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah sofa. Baru saja ia akan menidurkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berjas hitam masuk dan menghampiri pria yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mendatangi keluarga itu" jawab pria berjas hitam.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka sepertinya tidak bisa membayar"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kai, kau harus lebih menekankan pria itu untuk membayar hutangnya"

"Sepertinya mereka memang sudah tidak memiliki apapun, bos" jelas Kai.

"Apa yang tersisa dari mereka?"

"Rumah kecil yang mereka tinggali"

"Kudengar ia mempunyai seorang putera"

"Ya, dan dua orang puteri"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan puterinya. Bagaimana dengan puteranya?"

"Dia pria yang manis"

"Namanya?"

"Byun Baekhyun, bos"

 _"Beruntung sekali, jadi pria yang menolongku itu adalah putera dari keluarga Byun. Sebuah jackpot besar untukku,"_ pikir Chanyeol.

Sehun yang sedang mencoba terlelap pun langsung terjaga mendengar nama orang yang dia kenal di bawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan antara sepupunya dan tangan kanannya itu. Dengan segera Segun beranjak dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Siapa namanya?"

"Kupikir kau sudah mendengarnya Sehun"

"Apa yang kau maksud pria itu, pria yang ayahnya kau ambil perusahaannya Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun

"Ya"

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kai

"Dia kekasihku Chanyeol! Jangan libatkan kekasihku dengan urusan hutangmu itu!" Sehun merasa kesal dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu adalah lelaki paling berbahaya di dunia bisnis. Jika ada yang menolak tawarannya untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya, maka dia tak segan-segan untuk menghancurkan perusahaan orang itu. Seperti yang di alami oleh Tuan Byun.

"Kau ingin membantunya, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku akan membayar hutangnya!"

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, aku ingin dia"

"Kurang ajar!" Sehun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. Kai yang melihat bosnya dalam bahaya segera melerai Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau bermain-main dengan kekasihku Chanyeol!" Sehun yang sudah kesal meninggalkan Chanyeol dan saat itu pula Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Sehun, Baekhyun yang menolongku. Dia yang memberikanku nafas buatan. Artinya, kekasihmu menciumku dibelakangmu." Chanyeol tersenyum miring setelah mengucapkan kata itu. Seolah-olah itu adalah kata yang biasa saja diucapkan.

"Itu bukan sebuah ciuman, Park Chanyeol" Sehun membalas perkataan Chanyeol dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kai, antarkan aku bertemu dengannya. Besok"

"Baik, bos"

 **/ Cruel Love /**

Gimanaaaaa?

Udah panjang kan ya? Makin gaje aja ini ceritanya T.T

Sebenernya kudu ngumpulin moodnya dulu buat lanjutin ceritanya. Trus aku juga masih bingung sama gaya penulisan aku wkwk :"D mau dibawa kemana alurnya juga ini masih bingung -3-

Makanya aku minta kritik dan sarannya yaaa ^3^

Mau bales review kalian semua nih hehe :3

 **Naywind** : Duh, iya nih kurang panjang biar bikin penasaran :"D btw ini kita update bareng lagi wkwk :p:p:p

: Ini udah panjang belom? Kkkk~ iya mungkin typo karena aku pake auto correct gitu di keyboard hp :"D trus pas di post ga di edit-edit lagi :"" thanks kritik dan sarannyaaaa ^^

 **retnoheechulove** : Ini udah di update yaa hehe review trus ya say :*

 **parkbaexh614** : sudah di lanjut. Keep repieewwww~

 **chanbaekssi** : Wah makasiiii, udah di lanjut kok ini ^^ keep read and review yaaa :*:*

 **Gyupal** : sudah di lanjut ^^

 **park in yeol** : sebenernya pas ngetik tuh udah ada pembatasnya. Cuma ga tau kenapa pas di posting malah ilang pembatasnya u.u btw makasih udah kasih kritik dan sarannyaaa ^^

Btw hari ini post barengan lagi sama author **Naywind** cek storynya yaaa jangan lupa ^3^

See you next chapter! :*:*:*


End file.
